No matter what
by Bloodlover
Summary: Leon thinking of Ada after escaping Raccoon City. Leon/Ada


No matter what

By: Bloodlover

__

Disclaimer: Leon, Ada and Resident Evil belong to Capcom.

A/N: This is what I think Leon may be thinking of Ada. It takes place after the LeonB scenario in RE2 on the train when he says "Goodbye Ada.". I truly apologize if you find it wandering or confusing, but I tried to write Leon´s feelings after Ada´s sacrifice. He did sound a bit confused (about whetever she survived or died) in the ending so this is my take on what he MIGHT have been thinking…

I also want to say that I´m a fan of Ada, so I wanted to include a little defense of her in the story. Despite the fact that she was a spy, Leon still thought good of her. Yet he might have had some doubts, so my guess would be that he would fight with himself a little despite his feelings for Ada. Hope you enjoy it!

"Ada Wong is a selfish, arrogant spy who never cares about anyone."

Yeah, I guess that´s what some may call you Ada. But I know they are wrong. I just don´t know exactly HOW I know it but it´s a strong feeling I have. Even if you always kept that facade up there were times when it crumbled, letting me see your real self.

I know there is more to you than just a cold spy, Ada. Or is it wish thinking? No. It can´t be.

Remember Ada, when we first met? You nearly shot me because you thought I was a zombie. Yes the uniform… Still I thought at that time that you should see the difference between a running human and a decaying zombie. Then again you were probably under a lot of stress. Stress and fear can result in you making mistakes. 

I found it very annoying when you always ran away from me. Never understood why, all I wanted to do was protect you. 

I also know that you used me a lot too and you kept pushing me away.

Still, there were times you showed you cared for me. Like when I had been shot. You patched me up well. Yes, I know that you also left me behind in the sewers but you had to catch Annette, wasn´t it? 

And when you were wounded you told me that I should leave you because I would be in danger. I never understood what you meant by that Ada. Did you mean you would have to choose between your mission and me? 

Could be. Or was it that you just didn´t want to see me getting hurt when fighting those creatures? That may be another explanation.

Then again it might be both. How would I know? 

But I know one thing Ada, I scared you. You may be an agent extarordinare but at the end, you saw me as more than just someone you could use.

Love, Ada. You fell in love with me. And that is very dangerous in your work. Because if you have a personal connection you can´t remain cold.

You gave your life for me Ada. You had the virus you came for, you had completed the mission and could have escaped. 

So why did you follow me to the power room? Why not just leave me to what fate had decided for me? 

You said yourself that you weren´t capable of caring for someone else in that tram. Yet you followed me into that room and… and you gave your life for me Ada. Seems like you COULD care for someone else.

And despite being in pain from your wounds, you only wanted me to get out. God I don´t know what I would think, IF I could think if I had suffered the same injuries. Those injuries Ada…

I touch my shoulder. Yes I do have my own wounds. It may not be as serious as your wounds were, but God it still hurts a lot. It´s from that bullet I took for you.

Jumping in front of you so you wouldn´t get hurt. Has anyone else ever done that for you Ada? Sacrificing themselves for you? Or have you always been on your own? 

Questions and questions without any answers. And unless a miracle happens I guess I´ll never get the answers I´m looking for. You´re dead.

Or are you?

There was that shadow who dropped down a rocket launcher during my last fight with that monster that slayed you, so I was able to defeat it. That shadow, was it you Ada?

On the other hand why didn´t you contact me, was it "the job" that you had to do. Of course you had to get out but what about me…?

Still it doesn´t really matter. As long as you´re alive there is always a chance, no matter how slim, that we might meet again in the future. Who knows?

For now I say this, Goodbye Ada…

I love you. No matter what.

THE END


End file.
